24
by Simpcat
Summary: Jack starts up a new restaurant but of course trouble follows Jack wherever he goes.


24

**Previously on 24**

Jack: Everything needs to be done right. It's the first night for my new restaurant. (Headline reads Jack Bauer)

Chloe: I think you're just a little too nervous. Everything will be fine. (Headline reads Chloe O'Brian)

Jack: Something doesn't feel right. Run all security cameras and schematics.

Meanwhile in a dark alley

Man: Here is a restaurant that serves crappy food. Jack's restaurant open 24 hours a day. After I give it a bad review it will be closed forever. (Headline reads Evil Food Critic) He and his goons start laughing.

Back in the restaurant a woman starts choking on a piece of food. Chloe points it out to Jack who sprints into the main restaurant. He pulls out a gun.

Jack: Everybody down on the ground. (He runs over to the woman and gives her the Heimlich maneuver)

Later on a man is shown vomiting and passing out. (Headline reads expendable actor)

Jack: Out of the way everyone. I know CPR. (He gives him CPR but it is no use) He's dead.

**The following takes place between 6pm and 7pm.**

They stretcher the body away.

Jack: I would like to thank everyone for showing up on the Grand opening of my new restaurant. Don't worry this was just a minor incident please go back to enjoying our delicious food.

Suddenly the Evil Food Critic and his tall ugly men walk into the restaurant. Jack seems to recognize him but walks back into the back room with Chloe.

Jack: Chloe a man just walked into the restaurant. He seems familiar to me. Check him out.

Chloe runs a face recognition scan on him. It finally recognizes him.

On a split screen we see a waitress talking to the men getting their order.

Waitress: What can I get you guys?

Evil Food Critic: I will have the steak. My friends here will have the Kids Spaghetti meal.

In the backroom

Chloe: Got it. His name is Fasul Asad. He is a notorious bad food critic. He is wanted on bad reviews of Olive Garden, McDonalds, and Taco bell. He also was charged with rape, Murdering 3 people, and blowing up a school.

Jack: Forget about those other things I only care about the bad reviews. Taco Bell I can see but McDonalds and Olive Garden. I ought to take him out right now.

Chloe: No, you don't want to cause a panic or at least anymore of a panic than you already have.

Jack: Your right I'll just have to wait it out and hope that nothing happens.

6:06- Jack is shown looking at the monitor

6:11-Jack is still looking at the monitor

6:13-Jack is still looking at the monitor but some young couple is making out in the background.

6:16-Jack is starting to sweat looking at the monitor while the young couple is having sex in the background

6:20-Jack is sweating profusely

6:27-Jack is sitting in a bathroom stall taking a dump and still sweating

6:54-Jack watches the monitor when the man finally finishes his dinner

Various split screens shows the man finishing eating, Jack watching, The young couple smoking after having sex, a close up of the man's mouth as he finishes eating the last piece of steak, and an episode of Spongebob Squarepants.

6:57- the man starts writing his review

Jack: Chloe zoom in so we can see what he is writing.

They see the words "nasty" written many times over.

Chloe: If this bad review gets out our restaurant is doomed.

Jack: The only way that Fasul Asad could have gotten into our restaurant was if there was a mole that let him in.

The clock is shown hitting 7:00:00

Next week on 24

Man: Mr. President Mr. President.

President: What is it I'm in an important meeting with the Iranian President.

Advisor: It's about Jack's restaurant. Intelligence shows that it got a bad review.

President: My god. Sorry Mr. President but we'll have to postpone this peace treaty signing indefinitely.

At Jack's restaurant Jack has found his mole and is dragging him into the kitchen.

Jack: I will get you to talk you don't know who you are messing with.

Jack decides to torture him

First he puts the mole's hand on a hot stove. The Mole screams. Then he hits him with a spatula.

Jack: Are you going to talk?

Mole: Never.

Jack dumps some hot boiling water from a pot on him. The Mole screams again. He puts the Mole's two middle fingers into a Garbage Disposal. His middle fingers are cut off.

Jack: Are you going to talk now?

Mole: If I had middle fingers left I would show you.

Jack thinks about what he could do next. He sees a rack of sharp knives. He pushes the rack of knives out of the way and grabs a bottle of Ketchup and mustard from behind it and starts squirting it on the Mole. The Mole screams.

Mole: Alright I'll talk.

Voiceover: The evidence he shares to Jack will make your heart stop.


End file.
